Rise of the Autocons
by latte2
Summary: Adabelle a half human and half Cybertronian is sent back in time to stop an invasion of the techno organics. So, AU that it doesn't make sense. Mostly Gen 1.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Autocons

Plot: Adabelle is sent back in time to stop an invasion of the techno organics from invading. So, AU that it doesn't make sense. Mostly Gen 1 and mix of others.

Chapter 1

It was relatively peaceful day in for the Autobots. The Decepticons had been handed their latest defeat and Ratchet was in charge of watching Teletran I while the others relaxed in a game of football outside the base.

Ratchet sat back, hummed a little and enjoyed the lull. But it was not to last.,

"Unknown threat detected….Location Guadalupe Mountains National Park …. Texas….." Teletran said. Images began to flash on the screen. It was black and it was moving and appeared to be giving off a faint white light.

"Wheeljack, Bumblebee, come in," Ratchet said

"Where here old buddy," Wheeljack replied.

"How close are you to the Chihuahuan Desert in Texas. Not too far we just came from picking up Spike from his aunt's house in Oklahoma, NE we should be there in about 10 hours."

"Wheeljack," Ratchet said.

"Yeah"

"I need for you to use your boosters and get their quick this has 'Con written all over it."

"Roger, activating turbos….. Eta 2 Earth Hours….."

"Over and out."

"Whoa Wheeljack sounds like the end to our peace," Spike commented.

Back at the base Ratchet had called Optimus Prime and the others about the problem and showed them the images.

"Prime the trine has attacked Wheeljack and bumblebee. It appears that they are trying to gain access to the substance as well."

"It seems to be growing. The only thing we can do is go and aid," Optimis said. " Hauler, Prowl, Gears, come with me the rest of you protect the base and stay on standby. Transform and roll out."

"Ratchet were getting a visual now. You're not going to believe it. It looks like some sort of black glowing lake. " He slowly approached the mass of black and silver with caution. His mission was to collect and observe only. He walked up to the mass and noticed that it was slowly absorbing all of the organic life that was around it. He knew that he needed to get the data and a sample back to Ratchet for analysis and to see what could be done and to prevent the Decepticons from getting this stuff everywhere that appeared to eat organic material. He leaned in to get a sample but was stopped as two shots fired right before him.

"Die Autobot Scum!" yelled Starscream. Bumblebee was quick to respond by firing at the Seeker. Unfortunately, that is when the other member of his trine showed up to aid their leader.

Great all he needed was freaking seekers to intervene now.

"Ratchet, Bee and I are gonna need back up," he sent over the com, "Starscream and his trine are here. They appear to be trying to gain access to the stuff as well. We'll try to keep at bay."

"Prime and the others are on their way. Keep them at bay as best you can were on our way," Ratchet replied.

Where the slag were they! They couldn't keep the seeker busy for much longer. They were outnumbered and with the aerial forms, overhead Bee was having a hard time keeping up. And with the assault the where the slag are they bee though as he shot at the seekers from behind a rock.

"Die," yelled Starscream as he made another pass. "Hurry! Thundercracker get the sample so we can get back to Soundwave.

Thundercracker landed in front of the moving pulsing mass of black and silver. He touched the substance. It reacted immediately and tentacle shout out and grabbed him

"Help, this thing has got me"

Starscream circled in to help while Skywarp kept Wheeljack and Bumblebee in place with cover fire.

"What in Primus is that stuff?" Wheeljack asked as it pulled Thundercracker down towards it.

Starscream landed to help but before he could grab Thundercracker. He was covered by the substance and turned to fire on Starscream.

"What is the meaning of this? Thundercracker stand down." Starscream yelled.

Thundercracker continued to fire at Starscream and now there appeared 3 other replicas of Thundercracker and fired at the other bots.

"Bumblebee, Wheeljack what happened?" Optmius Prime

Bumblebee answered, "Thundercracker went to get a sample of that stuff as was absorbed. Then it mad replicas and started attacking us."

"Optmius look out!" yell Wheeljack as he pushed him out of the way as a previously unseen tentacle appeared and tried to grab Optmius. Just like with Thundercracker, covered in the stuff.

"Prime this ain't good," said Gears. They also noticed that the mass was growing as several replicas of Wheejack formed to aid the clone Thundercrackers.

"Duck ," someone yelled before a charge was thrown over their heads. It landed in the mass and unlike their weapons, which seem had no impact. It exploded and the mass retreated from it.

A small human woman about 5'6 with a small wooly afro and brown skin. jumped in front of the Thundercracker that was approaching Starscream and took him out with a blast from the gun she held in her hand.

She then used the Seeker as a platform to jump and fire on three of the other clones that were approaching his blind side.

"Yo! Come with me if you wanna survive this," she said.

A/N: Mainly Gen 1 cause that's the version I like best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else.

Chapter 2

"Starscream contact Megatron and tell him we're enacting Protocols 1134 and 6744 of the Cybetronian Accords," the mystery woman called.

Starscream call Megatron and announced that friendlies and unfriendlies would be arriving at Decepticon Headquarters and to activated the accords.

"I accept under the Accords," Megatron was puzzled the accords were enacted only when there was a danger that was a threat to both faction.

"Autobots follow and will get through the prelims easy go to Decepticon Headquarters," the mystery woman called.

Optimus looked skeptical, but it was Spike who spoke next, "We're going with the Decepticons?"

"That stuff won't stop in the desert if you get my drift bring your friends as well," she said. She walked over to the rock picked up a black book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Prime come in this is Ratchet the base is being overran by the same type of goo."

"Take to the skies and lock in on our location to meet us at the ocean the following coordinates."

"Affirmative Prime," Ratchet responded.

"Megatron has been informed and you have been granted temporary access," Starscream said as he transformed.

"Good let's get going," she said. She said as she climbed up Starscream and into his cockpit.

The bots were disturbed what was that stuff and who was this human?

As they approached the ocean, they noticed that she didn't look the least bit apprehensive about going into the depth of the ocean into Decepticon territory or climbing into the seeker.

She looked at the cars behind her and the noticed that the Autobots Brawn, Bumblebee, Gears, Huffer, Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, and Hauler had join up with them along with the humans Spark Plug, and Chip.

Missing were Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Windcharge and Hound that was not good she thought as she ran a quick mental list of the powers that each had Hound hologram and projection that one was going to prove horrible.

"Let's go," she called.

The car and other vehicles drove into the water and began their approach to the Decepticon Headquarters.

They came to the outer door under the elevator and it open let them in the chamber that emptied of water. She climbed out of the cockpit and walked pass the Soundwave and his cassettes, walked up to the computer located to the far side of the wall.

Megatron looked calculating and she ignored the hostilities and began typing. He noted that the sentry monitor was on and this human was not affected. Interesting, he also noted that she avoided the part of the floor where he had the cage trap. Worrisome he thought.

After a series of keystrokes, she smiled.

"Okay here is the low down so listen carefully cause I don't wanna repeat this. The stuff that you encountered was called the Borg virus. It is a techno organic life form that act like a parasite that attaches itself to the host and begins to take on the aspects of that life form. And Megtron before you try to reason with it in some elaborate scheme the life is sentient and has a directive from its home planet. The goal of the virus is to bring all planets organic and none in the control of the Borg. It manifest as cybernetically-enhanced humanoid drones of multiple species, organized as an interconnected collective, the decisions of which are made by a hive mind, linked by subspace radio frequencies. The Borg inhabit a vast region of space in the Delta Quadrant of the galaxy, possessing millions of vessels and having conquered thousands of systems. They operate solely toward the fulfilling of one purpose: to "add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to their own" in pursuit of their view of perfection. The concept of perfection is the central unifying idea at the core of the Borg.

The Borg can infect other organisms with the transmode virus with any physical contact - the only known exception being techno organics, who possess a degree of immunity to the transmode virus. Any organism infected by the Borg is automatically inducted into the group mind. Their memories and minds become one with it as well as abilities. It can self-replicate as you have already seen. That means it will have not only all the powers of the robots it assimilate but the powers of the humans as well and it can combine and replicate indefinitely. Therefore, if the machine has infected several of you, they know what you look like and where your bases are located.

They don't care about your technology they don't care about your core their goal is the perfection of the the Borg they have conquered thousands of systems and changed millions of lives they have come to this planet seeking to gain the biological information of the humans and plants that live in this plant life form and the technology of the Cybertronians I wouldn't be surprised if they were sending ships to Cybertron as we speak.

"You ask us for trust. Can we trust you?" asked Megatron. "You could be working for them as a simulated program."

"That is going to have to be your call. I ask that you set aside your difference because if not this your two worlds will become like thousands of others part of the Borg. I have added the files on the intel that we know be careful and not touch the materials that you are dealing with."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Optimus.

"I am known as Adabelle. I am what is known as an techno organic being but I am not part of the Borg. I was created by humans and Cybertronians in order to fight. The initial plan was by the Borg was to send someone back in to stop the decimation of their attack. I am part organic and part machine. I guess you could call me a cyborg. I am part organic and part metal. I possess a metallic body that offers me a high degree of protection from physical and energy attacks and other enhanced abilities likes speed and strength.

"Before I continue, those who were exposed to the virus will need to be scanned even a microbe can spread the virus here. Glitch initiate virus scan." Adabelle called. A small gray and white circle appeared. "He will not harm you he will just scan and repair."

The Autobots looked uneasy as the small bot stared with Bumblebee . Glitch first scanned then repaired the minor injuries he had suffered. Then he moved on to the next bot Mirage and repeated until all Autobots were scanned. Glitch even scanned the humans he Chip, then Spike and last Spark Plug. As the scan continued, they looked better seeing that the little bot would not hurt them. The last to be scanned was Starscream. As he continued, Glitch be issue a loud warning sound.

Adabelle came over and her hands transformed into a small cannon. Starscream jumped "You're infected don't move Glitch will issue a emp to dislodge the virus and I will contain it in a magnetic bubble. The virus is susceptible to magnetic fields. This will not hurt. Ready."

Starscream tensed and issued a small groan. A small hiss came from Glitch as a black and silver blob leapt from Starscream and into the waiting magnetic canon. She fired and the blob was contained in a small bubble.

"At least we have a sample now." She said as they looked at the small black blob floating in the contained magnetic bubble. As they watched, it writhed, swrimed and attaced the bubble. Adabelle pressed a button on her wrist and the bubble floated towards the computer as she walked.

"Wicked," Spark plug said.

"Unfortunately for you the samples of antivirus I had were lost. So, were gonna have to do this from scratch. Water is slow to absorbs because it is made up of many different types of life not just what we can see but the invisible. The Borg will want to download and absorb the and assimilate the data to use. I guess that our location will give us four may be five days. We are not safe we are just situated for a better attack. I have diverted a large amount of power to the force field generators. They should give us some kind of warning if we don't make it in time."

A/N: Merged the Borg and Phalanx for the villain. I didn't know much about either and just kind merged the two. Metallo is the basis for Ana's powers. Glitch is to taken from Reboot. All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else. The rest is mine.

Chapter 3

It was a tough pill to swallow to say the least. In front of them was a bot that looked human. It bled, ate, and slept like a human. They were trying hard to accept the fact that she was actually a robot. But, they had seen her transform her hand into a gun.

"I know that it is a lot to swallow. However, we can deal with trust later. Now, we need to focus on developing that antivirus. Who can work with me?" Adabelle slowly asked.

"Is a lot to do. Analyzing the compounds for compatibility and meshing them to fit," Wheeljack said thoughtfully.

"Not only that but working with the compounds so that they restore the already assimilated mechs will be tricky," Ratchet added skeptically.

"You also fail to not the fact that there will need to be some kind of delivery mechanism that will hide it from detection before it is absorbed," Starscream noted superiorly.

Adabelle looked up at the mechs sighed and allowed a small smile formed on her lips. This was going great Invento, Cool Hand Lube, and The Silver Snake are all in with me she though. This might prove to be very interesting.

Megatron noticed the calm, reassured smile as the resident scientists had volunteered. "Why should we listen to you fleshling?" Megs sneered.

"You shouldn't," she said coldly, "but it looks like you don't have much of a choice." She said as the small turned into a frown lets go ahead and deal with the hostilities now she thought. "You wanna challenge me. Don't bother. I will bust you so bad Cool Hands won't be able to pick up the pieces and repair you."

"You dare challenged me, fleshling," Megatron roared as he charged towards her at the computer. She knew that she had to end this quickly. She flipped as he moved to grab her landed on his other side away from the computer. She heard a snarl from him as he turned and delivered a swift punch towards her. She ducked and could smell the energon that was in his body. It didn't matter she could keep evading his attacks. She noticed an opening right above his left leg, jumped and delivered a swift kick to his stomach and landed back in front of him.

He groaned as he reacted to the kick that was harder than expected. She turned and raised her hand and formed the cannon, aimed at his head, and said forcefully, "Do you yield?"

"Not by a long shot," Megaton sneered as he grabbed the cannon and jerked her forward and then pushed her to the floor.

Whoa, she thought that was not expected looked at the ground he was holding her on.

Megatron smiled triumphantly as he spared a look to the others who were attempting to come to her aid. Serves her right for challenging me he thought. What he had failed to notice was that the metal floor where he held her was starting to grind, pulse. Then a large tentacle formed from the floor grabbed him and yanked him off her.

"I almost forgot who I was dealing with," she said in admiration as she rose from the floor.

The tentacles held Megatron up in the air as the others looked on in wonder. "Do you yield?" she asked as the tentacles began to circle and squeeze Megatron. A resigned, strained, and grudged "Yes" before she lowered him to the ground.

"Glitch repairs one," she said that fight had taken a lot out of her but she didn't want them to know that as she set the robot to repair helself first and then sent Glitch to repair Megatron.

She walked unhurriedly back to the computer and noticed the different degrees of looks from apprehension, admiration, and respect. Megatron was a tough mech and only one here could match him Optimus. Great she thought snarkly give away all of your trade secrets.

She began to show the rest of the files that contained the codes and formula for the antivirus to the three she had dubbed as the "Ronerdnicks."

Hoist and Ratchet worked on developing antivirus while Wheeljack and Starscream.

"We need more intel on what is happening with the Borg," Optimus Prime stated contemplating the idea.

"I agree. If we are to develop a competent plan of action we will need information," Megatron begrudgely agreed. "Reflector go and observe what is happening"

"Yes, Megatron," Reflector replied swiftly as he exited to take on his mission.

"The rest of you should go and find something to occupy yourselves until the nerds can develop a plan," Adabelle said.

The rest of the bots looked uncertain. She realized this was the first non-combative situation that they had been in for years. Perhaps, this will lead to a bit more towards ending the feud.

"I have set up the force field to act as an early warning system. There's not much to do but plan and wait. Enjoy the temporary halt in hostilities," Adabelle stated.

The mechs looked and walked off. The Autobots were able to find suitable quarters that were far away from the Decepticon quarters as possible. They choose to recharge in shifts just in case.

Megatron and most of the others went to their own personals spaces. He would accept this situation for now until the danger had passed.

Adabelle along with Frenzy, who had been set as her watcher by Megatron, and Gears, who had been set by the Autobots, sat up late into the night Frenzy and Gears dozed off at about 4 in the morning just as the sun was rising over the water overhead.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else. The rest is mine.

Chapter 4

The past two days had gone by in the same pattern as the scientist, tried to find the right components for the antivirus. During this time, Megatron observed Adabelle or Ada as he called her in his head. He now carried a bit of respect for the human...cyborg. She was fast, competent, and even fearless as she took him down a knotch. It was a new feeling for him he found that he would seek out her presence. The fact that she was unafraid or had hero worship of him was a new one. He was used to female mechs reacting to him in awe. She didn't. In fact she treated him like he was just another mech. It fascinated him. So, he had taken to observing this little cyborg.

He awoke from his recharge and walked into the outer chamber. She was still at the computer running calculations. Just like, she had for the past two days.

It was tense the day before Reflector had returned. The virus had spread to include all of the western states except California. . Reflector had found that the central focus was near the Autobot Headquarters. Apparently it was using the technology from Teletran ! to plan its moves.

She had been at the computer for the last few days and was dead on her feet but she could not rest until she had the work accomplished. Megatron looked at her at the screen and noticed that he head bobbed for the third time he made his move.

"You really should recharge," he said courteously.

"Can't too much to do," she yawned and shrugged.

"Starscream can run the program you not useful tired"

She sighed with the reasoning she really needed to recharge but was usually unable to settle down.

"Come on I'll take you to a room." He was ecstatic. She had come.

She looked at him, hastily entered the commands to run, left the computer and walked with him. They walked down the hall and he took her to a large room with a large berth that loomed ahead of her. Like all rooms aboard the former Decepticon space cruiser it had a berth, a window, shelves, and a desk. She noticed that the berth was covered in cloth and the shelves held several data pads.

"Whose room is this?" she asked warily.

"Mine," he stated casually, "No one will disturb you and I will be out checking with Prime on the final plans."

She walked nodded tiredly, walked over to the large berth, which was almost twenty feet up made to jumped on the large berth, but was grabbed and put on the berth. She looked at him, "Thanks, watch the man handeling would you." She laid her head down on the bed and tried to go to sleep.

Megatron left as she closed her eyes. As tired as she was sleep wasn't coming. She sat up and went back to the computer room

"I thought you were sleeping," Megatron said as queried about her reappearance.

"Couldn't. My mind woudn't settle," Adabelle answered as she attempted to stifle a face-splitting yawn.

He looked at her and said, "Come on." He grabbed her in his hands, issued a command for Frenzy to watch the computer and walked back to his room. He walked in shutting the door behind him and laid on the berth with her on his chest.

"Better"

"Nope"

"Try to sleep"

She sighed and began listen to the hum of his spark. This was not going to work she had too much to do. An amused, "Stubborn little bot," was the last she heard before she fell asleep to the lulling hum.

A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else. The rest is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone rest is mine.

Gung she felt like utter crap. She noticed that she was on a corner of the berth and jumped down and walked towards the computer room. Why the hell had she let that bot sweet talk her into sleep? Because, her brain answered you need sleep to function.

Fraggin logic.

She walked to the bathing chamber activated her metal moving powers and turned on the water to flow into a bowl that was left under the tap. She got in and bath quickly with a bit of cleanser she found. She changed and tried shut off the logical part of her brain as she closed the subspace that held her clothing. She hated the bot side of her brain because it was so fricking logical at times. Now she had to face him and it was going to be awkward. Maybe he won't make a big deal of it. She thought as walked to the main computer room.

She saw Starscream looking at the calculation patterns she hand ran last night.

"I was looking at the calculations and noticed an error he said handing her the results," he said as he pulled up the result he had come up with. " Ratchet, Wheeljack and I have also ran a few more test and are waiting for our leaders to show the results," Starscream continued as he gestured at the two scientist at the screen with him.

Crap, crap, crap, and fragging it all to hell, how could she have missed this? She thought looking at the data on the screen. I will tell you how trying to do this all on her own like she was the second coming. Oh, yeah she was thankful for the seeker's anal tendencies. Now the mistakes could be corrected and they would be ready to launch the to Blackout, they knew that the most concentrated form of energy was located. She saw Megatron and Optimus Prime walking in.

"With assistance I was able to complete an analysis on the virus we have concluded that it is related to conductivity. Metals are more quickly absorbed while living tissue is absorbed slower. Your particular form seems to be immune," Wheeljack added.

"Maybe because it s a mixture of both," she said a bit unnerved. When had they obtained a sample from her? When she was sleeping? She looked on her arm and noticed a new white scar that ran along countless other little nicks. Great, the look of the scientist face assured her that if she was caught alone she would be the subject of at least one unauthorized analyst. The second looked at her as if Christmas had come early with a brand new erector set to work with. Avoidance of these bots was high on the list. Freaky, I wanna analyze you looks were definitely not on her list.

As she averted her eyes she came to contact with Megatron and quickly willed herself not to feel awkward. It failed miserably had she been a lighter person, he would have seen her blush. She smiled at him and turned to listen as the seeker continued to talk.

"After running a gas chromatograph graph of each of these samples, we were, thanks to Mixmaster, able to create a working antivirus. We just need to test it. The virus is simple the Borg is both organic and mechanical our virus combines both organic and mechanical self-replication attacking the Borgs basic programming and structure like confusing and smashing a computer simultaneously. We are running a test now to see if our virus will be effective in this magnetically seal chamber." Ratchet added.

Inside of the chamber, the black mass of the Borg move toward the cylindrical canister that contained virus. The black mass crept toward the canister and started from the bottom absorbing it into when it reached the glass and touched the virus it broke down revealing it had been a rock.

"Fascinating. It looks like we have our weapon. Now we need a plan," said Optimus Prime.

A/N: Short and sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: All of the stuff you recognize belongs to someone else. The rest is mine.

The call for the strategists to join them in forming a plan

Megatron looked had looked at the intel that Bumblebee and Ravage had gathered. It looked like there was a small opening at the bottom of the spire. The best attack would be one that focused the attention of the Borg away from the spire by creating a distraction.

"We're going to need a distraction in order to get in and to plant the virus at the core," Megatron solemnly stated.

"Looking at the data, it seems that the most focus energy is on the second level," Ratchet added. "That has to be where the core is located."

"We will also have to make sure that it is absorbed quickly. If not it may not work completely and we'll have a new problem at hand," inputted Adabelle.

"What kind of distraction would cause it loose focus?" questioned Optimus.

It got silent. Adabelle looked at the screen, she knew how to distract it but it would be risky especially for her. She was going to keep that to herself.

"What if we were to attack the bottom of the spire as a group and send a small contingent of bots to place the virus at the center," piped in Wheeljack.

"That could work but how are we going to get them in undetected," added Starscream.

"The thing is venerable to electromagnetic pulses and magnetic fields. So, we could utilize any bots who possess those attributes." Prowl stated. "So, for the Autobots that would be Wheeljack's Magnetic inducer, and for the Decepticons that would be Starscream's Null Ray. Both of which have limited functionality and they would have to get into the spire without being detected."

"What about Skywarp, he would be able to get in the easiest. The problem then is how do we keep him undetectable?" pondered Wheeljack.

"What about if we used an electromatetice device that would cloak his presence. I can't be a hologram because it would see through the illusion as since it sees by magnetic fields around people." stated Ratchet.

So, after much pondering they all finally agreed and called for the others.

Megatron and Optimus call the troop and explained the plan would be to distract the Borg and then to have Thundercracker warp in with Wheela and plant Ravage and Laserbeak into the spire with electromagnetic inducers which would cloak their presence

"I am ready to smash some afts," Brawn said.

They gathered in the hall and were ready to send out it was decided that Soundwave and Ratchet would stay behind and be their eyes and watch the base. I was also noted solemnly that if this did not work they would be the last of their kind.

The rode the lift and to the top. Adabelle got into the cockpit of Starscream and they flew off to the spire.

They flew overhead and immeadely landed within 500 feet of their target.

"Hey," Adabelle yelled, "Remember what I told you about perfect replication."

"Yeah," Megatron said.

"Get ready"

"For what," Hound warily stated.

In front of them came an army of 50 perfect robotic clones. They were a perfect mixed between the two assimilated bots.

"Fight on," she yelled as she pulled guns out of her coat and charged towards the bots.

She began to fight the bots regardless of the fact that they were a good 31 feet taller than her.

"This is not good Prime, Thundercracker has just reported that they are being overwhelmed as well. We need to create a bigger distraction."

Adabelle sighed she knew it might come to this but she had hoped to avoid this unpleasant situation. She moved her hand up to be back of her neck and pressed the button that was located there.


End file.
